


Saiyuki: Advent Challenge Drabbles

by Saevam



Series: Multi-fandom Advent Challenge [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabbles, Established Hazel/Gat, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shot drabbles written for an Advent Challenge back in 2012. Please check the chapter summaries and notes for more information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Gift

Sanzo barely missed the clump of snow that had fallen from the roof; had the snow actually fallen on him, he would have sworn at his karma...it was he, after all who had slammed the damn door.  
  
"Fucking idots...I am surrounded by morons day in and day out, and now I am in a town surrounded by stupid fucks," the monk muttered as he lit his third Marlboro-the third in this latest chain- and stomped through the snow to find someplace in this town that hadn't been caught up in the moronic "spirit of the holidays".  
  
Stupid Hakkai; Sanzo rarely held their party's healer and chauffeur to any fault, but this time it was all Hakkai's fault. They were stuck in this dumb town until after Christmas, all because Hakkai had gotten all mopey and wistful, that the damn Kappa had encouraged Hakkai into asking Sanzo if they could celebrate the holiday.  
  
 _It is probably some ploy to get into Hakkai's pants; damn pervert Kappa_ , thought Sanzo as he continued down the street. Still, where the hell did Hakkai get off on suddenly caring about some western religious holiday? Hakkai wasn't even  _Christian_...in fact the monk was pretty sure that despite Hakkai's upbringing, Hakkai had never believed in the religion that he had been surrounded by; it was after all, one of the finer things he and Hakkai had in common.  
  
At first he was going to just say "no", knowing that Hakkai would politely drop the subject (and then just as politely, stew over it until something more important, say like healing the party from a youkai attack, came up), but then the stupid monkey just HAD to ask about Christmas, and it's meaning, and how it was celebrated.  
  
And of  _course_  the moment Hakkai had mentioned, along with religious origins of the holiday, that food, alcohol, and presents were standard fare, Goku had all but pleaded to stay so they could see how the town celebrated.  
  
And damn  _him_ , Sanzo swore again and again, he couldn't fucking say "no".  
  
He didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way on this pain in the ass journey, Sanzo felt himself unable to disappoint Goku. Sure there were times where he shot at Goku for doing stupid shit, or hit him with harisen when the monkey was being obnoxious, but lately it seemed that Sanzo was always looking to catch Goku in his sight.  As if Sanzo wasn't sure he could get enough of Goku's presence.  
  
Whether it was keeping tabs on his ward while in battle, or catching glimpses in the rearview mirror of Jeep watch as Goku slept; Goku was on Sanzo's mind more often, and even more infuriating, he was letting the chimp get away with a lot, to the point that Sanzo was beginning to fear what the implications meant.   _Hope it doesn't mean I am going soft,_ he growled.  
  
Not that he could not, not think about Goku right now. Goku was the reason he was out, since Hakkai had insisted that they all exchange gifts. For some stupid reason or another this had done wonders for the team moral. Suddenly the others were all buzzy about shopping (even Gojyo) that they had each turned up at different points during the day to get the gold card from Sanzo.

Sanzo, of course, wanted to tell them to fuck off and to go and earn their own money for their stupid expenditures, but there had been something in the way that Goku had said, "Jeese, Sanzo, we just want to be able to get you something nice," that had made him fork over card (it was after all, the Aspects' money, so why did he care?).  
  
He had spent the day in the inn reading and smoking; ignoring when one of his companions returned from their shopping trip, to pass the card onto the next shopper, until Hakkai had pointed out part of Christmas, involved that Sanzo go shopping as well.  
  
Sanzo had balked at Hakkai's statement, explaining that he wasn't going shopping when "every damn day was Christmas" as far as the card's usage was concerned, but Hakkai had cut him off: "You don't want to disappoint Goku, do you Sanzo?"  
  
He spent several seconds trying to come up with a retort to Hakkai, but in the end he had grabbed the card, and left the inn before he could punch that smug, triumphant, knowing look off of Hakkai's face.  
  
So here he was, the great Sanzo, looking for gifts for his stupid fri-  _companions_.  
  
However, as much as Sanzo wouldn't admit, he found the shopping to be not as awful as he believed it to be, in fact it had been easy: For Hakkai, he bought a set of tasting dishes and three nested copper non-stick skillet fry pans. For Gojyo he bought four cartons of the kappa's beloved Hi-Lights, butane for Gojyo's lighter and a new poker set. He ever bought Jeep a bag of treats.  
  
But that was for Hakkai, Gojyo, and Jeep. Sanzo was finding it very hard to locate a purchase for Goku.  
  
The easiest option would have course, been food, but Sanzo was sure that Goku had helped himself to many samples of the market's goods when he was out shopping, but Sanzo also knew that Hakkai and Gojyo were in the inn's kitchen making Goku's gift. More worrisome was that Sanzo was finding that he was actually caring over making his gift better than what the others were giving Goku.  
  
You don't want to disappoint Goku, do you Sanzo? Hakkai's voice chimed irritatingly in his brain. No, he didn't.  
  
Fuck.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Sanzo found himself outside, content on finishing the first pack of his new carton of Marlboro's that Gojyo had given him. The others were still exchanging gifts, which Sanzo didn't understand why that was taking so long, considering he had just set the bags on the table with a, "Here, Merry Whatever. Thanks,I'll be outside" and helped himself to the six pack of beer and a pack of cigarettes on his way out the door.  
  
He hadn't wanted to stay continue with the stupidity, and was glad Hakkai hadn't forced him, but he really wanted to get outside before it was noticed that Goku's present wasn't there...because it didn't exist.  
  
Worst of all, Sanzo actually felt terrible about not having anything for Goku. And since he was being weighed down by stupid emotions that he couldn't (and didn't) want to sort out, he felt it best to destroy said feelings in the company of alcohol and nicotine.  
  
The door opened, "Sanzo?" It was Goku, who no doubt, was probably looking for his gift.  
  
Fuck. Sanzo took a long last drag of his cig before extinguishing it in the snow, "What do you want?" Hopefully Goku would sense his bad mood and just leave Sanzo alone...but Sanzo figured he couldn't be so lucky.  
  
"Are you going to be out here all night?" Goku asked as he approached where Sanzo was standing, " Hakkai says we're gonna play charades soon."  
  
"Start without me."  
  
Goku frowned and persisted, "But th' teams will be all messed-up."  
  
"Considering that it's you and Gojyo, Hakkai might as well be playing solitaire," Sanzo snapped.  
  
"That doesn't even make sense, solitaire is a  _card_ game, Sanzo,” whined Goku, “Why are you being even more crappy than usual?”  
  
The normal reaction would be to just whip out the harisen and smack Goku upside the head, what actually happened was this:  
  
“I couldn’t figure out what to get you...” It was true for the most part; actually, Sanzo  _had_  thought of something but he wasn’t sure how Goku would react; Sanzo hoped that it wouldn’t be how Goku was reacting now: by fucking blushing.  
  
“That’s okay...I mean, I have sorta have a gift for you...but I didn’t buy it,” Goku stammered.  
  
Oh? Sanzo was now interested, “I don’t think that you have to buy the present, Goku. It’s the thought that counts, I believe...”  
  
Goku stared at Sanzo for a few minutes as the monkey began to mull over Sanzo’s words, “So you’re saying...that I can still give you my gift?”  
  
Sanzo took another drag of his cigarette, “Yeah, sure.”  
  
And then Goku was pressing Sanzo into the railing,as the shorter male got on his tip toes and planted a kiss square on Sanzo’s mouth.  
  
He wanted to push Goku away; at least that’s what is initial reaction told him to do, but then Sanzo found himself winding a hand into Goku’s hair, and kissing back.  
  
How long they kissed, Sanzo wouldn’t know, but Sanzo was broken from the reverie when heard the crunch of snow beneath Goku’s feet as Goku rocked-backwards onto the flats of his shoes.  
  
Goku looked up at him sheepishly, “Um...Merry Christmas, Sanzo,” and then added, “Please don’t shoot me,” for good measure.  
  
“Che,” Sanzo muttered as he flicked the cig away so that it extinguished in the snow, “Idiot, I am not going to shoot you. Now get over here, so I can give you mine,” and he bent to kiss Goku.


	2. Gat x Hazel: Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by Tellusdormit who wanted Hazel and Gat, with the prompts: "Nativity and Blue"

"What'cha got there, Gat?" Hazel asks as he tries to peep over larger man's shoulder. Gat of course uses his large frame and how he is currently seated in the room's corner, to block Hazel's intrusion, "It's nothing. Pay it no mind."

Hazel of course, since they are behind closed doors and can act more familiar than they are able when they are in public, pouts in a way that usually drives Gat to comfort the priest. 

However, Gat cannot indulge Hazel at this moment; his project will never get done at this rate if he spends every private moment they have, 'assisting"   
Hazel whenever his lover got that needy tone in his voice.

"You've been ignoring me for days, Gatty," Hazel attempts to wheedle again, "T'ain't proper or right-"

"Ten minutes," Gat interrupts Hazel, "Ten minutes and I will come to bed with you. Just give me that."

This seems to work, and the press of Hazel's form against Gat's back retreats. Gat hears Hazel's footsteps pad along the plush carpet of their room and then the rustling of sheets, signaling that Hazel is keeping his end of the implied bargain (however, it also means that Hazel is probably watching the clock on the nightstand like a hawk).

Ten minutes is fine Gat thinks as he drags his knife across the smooth wood, where a figure is currently emerging. Ten minutes and then Gat can hopefully coax Hazel into a deep enough sleep, and then he can return to his project.

He doesn't mean to ignore Hazel during this time of the year; He knows that Hazel has a tendency to get mopey and homesick during his people's holy time, which Hazel copes with by becoming more needy at night and even more prickly by day. Gat prays silently to any gods that are listening, that he and Hazel will not cross the Ikkou's path any time soon; he couldn't guarantee anyone's safety, should Hazel manage to antagonize Sanzo once again.

At a minute till he has promised to bed down with Hazel, Gat puts down his project, taking a moment to inspect his handy work and take note of what he needs to correct, and sets his materials away from Hazel's curious prying eyes.

It doesn't take long. It never takes long when Hazel's in this sort of mood; and while they would both agree that they would want their coupling to be more languid and sweet, all Hazel wants in these times, is the instant gratification of just being held through his insecure emotions. Fortunately, this means that Hazel drops off the sleep faster; Unfortunately this means that Gat cannot untangle himself from Hazel, without waking his lover.

Gat sighs as he runs his hand comfortingly through Hazel's hair as he looks over to where he's stashed his project. He'll work on it tomorrow then.  
***  
He barely makes his deadline, but in the end he is able to complete Hazel's gift on the eve of Hazel's holy day. The village they are staying in actually has people of Hazel's faith, which has lifted the priest's spirits significantly, to Gat's relief. Hazel has been invited to serve at the morning mass, and so Hazel retires earlier than usual, since it has been awhile since Hazel has formally served on the altar. This of course gives Gat the time to make the final touches and arrange the gift on the night table so that Hazel will see it when he awakes.

He pulls a soft white cloth from the blue velvet bag he bought to house Hazel's gift, and lays it on the night table just inches from where Hazel's face is slack with sleep. After checking to see if the paint has finished drying to his liking, Gat sets about arranging the wooden stable, animals, and figures in the manner Gat had seen the crèche displayed in the churches he had visited with Hazel along their journey.  
With the star hung on a hook on the inner part of the stable's rafter, Gat takes a moment to admire his handiwork before he crawls into bed behind Hazel. 

He cannot wait to see what Hazel thinks of his Christmas present when he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorites to write :)


End file.
